1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gutter sweeper system and more particularly pertains to sweeping gutters and optionally sweeping the adjacent curb and trimming and edge there adjacent in a convenient and ecologically sound manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning apparatuses of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning apparatuses of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of sweeping and trimming through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,341 issued to Rigby Nov. 4, 1986 relates to a curb and gutter machine and U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,359 issued to Libhart Mar. 23, 1999 relates to a surface cleaning apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe gutter sweeper system that allows sweeping gutters and optionally sweeping the adjacent curb and trimming and edge there adjacent in a convenient and ecologically sound manner.
In this respect, the gutter sweeper system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sweeping gutters and optionally sweeping the adjacent curb and trimming and edge there adjacent in a convenient and ecologically sound manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved gutter sweeper system which can be used for sweeping gutters and optionally sweeping the adjacent curb and trimming and edge there adjacent in a convenient and ecologically sound manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.